I'll Never Give Up
by ChasingAJourney
Summary: A letter. A simple letter was all it took. A least that's what's Kyoya told me. And normally whenever the Shadow King says something, it's the truth. I just hope these holed up feelings would be let out from the paper.


When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

I couldn't resist taking a look at your sparkling eyes once more. The mischief gleamed in them brighter today and I just had to assume that you had pulled a prank earlier with your brother. Every time I saw the gleam, it was like stars twinkling in the dark of night, or the moon in its true beauty.

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

But your golden azure eyes seemed just like a sunrise, when the sun is just peeking out of the horizon. Your eyes hold the beautiful waves of the clouds as they mix with the suns bright yellow, and created beautiful colors. You can't help but wonder what true things they hold.

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

Just as if looking at the night sky and stars twinkling around, you can tell that the brighter stars are newer and younger, less experience. While the dull ones know and watched people from the beginning of time. Just like you when you joined the Host Club. You stepped a little bit out of your world each time.

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Now every time I enter the Host Club, you're the only thing I notice, when I see the mischievous glances and snickers. I can't imagine to be in your own private world with only your brother as company, but I can't help but think, how long would it had taken if you hadn't join the Host Club to gain friends?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

And even though you pick on me, I'll never give you up, or let someone steal you from me. You're my Hitachiin twin and nothing can change that, not even you.

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I try to show you how I feel everyday, but it takes time to get anything through that thick headed skull of yours. You may not realize it, but I'm not as dense as everyone takes me as. I can realize my true feelings when I want, and I accept them.

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

But if you need some time alone, or time to yourself, I can back up, so you can discover what you're meant to do. And who you're meant to be.

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

Even after I give you space, I'll be waiting right here with arms wide open, when you figure out what you mean to me. I may not act like I love you, but your to dense to figure out my true feelings, along with your own.

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

But when the entire Host Club and some guests got together to go star gazing, what we didn't expect to see was a meteor shower. It was one of those times that you lit up like the Fourth of July and nothing could stand in your way. It was like an ironic reality that no one could compete to how much I feel for you.

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

I know I'm not the one someone would immediately come to for "romance advice" but I do know a few things. Mostly Kyoya tells me things he does with his lover, and they have fun. But something tells me I have more to learn about you, than romantic ideas.

No, I won't give up

But, I'll never stop trying, I'll never let anyone take you from me, or try to steal you away. You're too important to me and my "fantasies."

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

I know I sometimes choose to run from my problems and keep them from all of you, but I'd never purposely try and hurt anyone. It doesn't seem right to me. But I hope that someday you can come to me for comfort when you and Kaoru get into a fight, or when you need someone to help you.

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

Yeah, we're probably complete opposites, except for our childish nature, but we can teach each other the things we like or don't like. We both have special gifts given to us, and we can never hope to loose them. If we did, it'd be like losing our other half.

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

Even if I never truly tell you these holed up feelings, or if we try things and it doesn't work out, we can still be friends, and in the Host Club. But if we never try, we can't see if it will truly happen that way, or if we are meant to be "together forever."

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am

And if I have to learn to keep my distance and not talk to you, I'll be able to manage. It'll be like old times, you'd tease and laugh at me, and I'd yell at you for being you. I have to learn that in order for us to be together, I have to accept you for you, and me for me.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'll never give up on something in what I might think is love, I still can't tell if it's love or not. Kyoya tells me it is and if you make my heart flutter like you do, then it's true love. Even if you do reject my feelings, I won't let anyone get to you.

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up.

If people look down on me for being different, I won't care. I'll shrug it off and say, "Crazy things happen when you're in love~!" I'll continue look up to the sky just like any other day, except with a brighter smile, knowing you're mine.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I know you probably think this is as sappy and cliche as they come, but I had to somehow get this off my chest and this was the only way that I could without anyone else discovering my feelings. But someday, I really do hope I can tell you what I really feel and that you'll except it. You never did care what others thought about you. And you always say, "I'm the hottest thing on the planet!" and you throw your arms out, declaring it to the whole world. It's one of the things I love about you.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

As I conclude this letter, I really don't care how stupid I sound in this. It can't be any stupider than I already am. I just wouldn't be able to cope if someone else got to you before me and if someone did, I'd probably go out of my way to keep them from you and I can't help but resist writing something that sounds sappy once more,

"You are the light of my world, and I'd never give up on you or let anyone steal you from me. You keep me bright and happy and the way you tease and prank me is like you actually love doing that particular thing to me and only enjoy it as a hobby with anyone else. Truth is, I love you." I finished concluding my "love confession" on the paper that I filled all the way up. I knew Hikaru would never go for something romantic like this, but I couldn't help but try.

I sighed, he probably didn't think of me that way, but Kyoya said writing a letter would help me let out kept feelings that I was to afraid to actually tell Hikaru. I sighed once more, stuffing the paper into my bag, I had to get to the Host Club before I was to dramatically late.

As I packed up my things, the door to Library Room 2 opened up and I glanced over. A blush trickled over my cheeks as I stared at the tousled red-haired, disheveled 1st year panting in the door way.

"Tono! There you are! We've all been looking everywhere for you! Honey-sempai made a big deal about you not being there for club hours so he sent us to run around and try to find you," Hikaru explained, coming into the room and over to the table I inhabited.

"S-sorry Hikaru. Didn't mean to make anyone worry; I was only just finishing some homework I had to do," I sweat dropped at the last part and stood. "Well let's get going shall we?" I said, practically skipping out of the room. He always did make me in that kind of mood.

"You're so messed up in the head Milord," Hikaru said watching me skip out the door. He shook his head and sighed, "Meh, you could've been dropped on your head for all I know Tamaki-sempai," he shrugged passing me out the door.

"Hikaru!" I whined childishly. "No fair!" He only turned and stuck his tongue out at me. I pouted and stuck of my tongue for emphasis.

"Hurry up Tono. We have to let

everyone know I found you," he motioned for me to follow him and I followed after him like a puppy. I swung my arm on his shoulder and began talking about random things in the day that had happened.

0-0-0-0

As the 2nd year blonde headed idiot draped his arm on the younger 1st year, he didn't even notice the light blush that made its way on the elder twin's face.

* * *

I have totally and completely fallen in love with this couple. Thanks to Magical April Aries, anshyer OTNK Verse. xD TamaHika! Love you~


End file.
